Crow
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: A long time ago, a boy from the planet salvage crash landed on earth on the age of four, he was adopted by a loving women who adopted two boys who lost their parents. But fourteen years their is a threat coming to earth trying to destroy it's inhabitants it's up to Virgil trying to stop this as...Crow. P.S this is part of my cgi cinematic universe so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

"hey guys second chapter! up few question yeah i know this is short and know dialogue but next chapter will have more dialogue /span/strong/p  
Chapter 2 : The War has Begun /span/p  
p Hello i am Virgil Tan….but my friends call me Titan i was four years old when we were at war of people of the other side of the planet, they are called Devils. I am also a prince of the king of Planet Savage, and his name is King Prime he is going a mission because he and his team are carrying advance technology that me help us win this war, i don't know what it is but all i want is to hug my dad but he said feeling's are for the week so stay strong he said and shall be back, I saw his ship flew until the sky and away from the planet…..until he was shot down then my entire World just want Blank. I saw my Maid Angela she been like a mother to me since my mother disappearance she hold on to me and went into the secret bunker he told me to stay calm, she told me that i have to leave this planet and go the Safest Planet on the Galaxy. Earth. so i went with Angela who told me to don't come back until the time is right and try to find..it i don't know what that it means or the time is right but i have to go i look back at tears leaving behind my Planet my friends my family and...her. /span/p  
-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"uh hello hello? hey um yeah so what you next chapter will be tomorrow and next chapter will be longer and there are come shared universe Easter egg's so...bye


	2. Chapter 2: A Fallen Planet

"hey guys second chapter! up few question yeah i know this is short and know dialogue but next chapter will have more dialogue /span/strong/p  
Chapter 2 : The War has Begun /span/p  
p Hello i am Virgil Tan….but my friends call me Titan i was four years old when we were at war of people of the other side of the planet, they are called Devils. I am also a prince of the king of Planet Savage, and his name is King Prime he is going a mission because he and his team are carrying advance technology that me help us win this war, i don't know what it is but all i want is to hug my dad but he said feeling's are for the week so stay strong he said and shall be back, I saw his ship flew until the sky and away from the planet…..until he was shot down then my entire World just want Blank. I saw my Maid Angela she been like a mother to me since my mother disappearance she hold on to me and went into the secret bunker he told me to stay calm, she told me that i have to leave this planet and go the Safest Planet on the Galaxy. Earth. so i went with Angela who told me to don't come back until the time is right and try to find..it i don't know what that it means or the time is right but i have to go i look back at tears leaving behind my Planet my friends my family and...her. /span/p  
-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"uh hello hello? hey um yeah so what you next chapter will be tomorrow and next chapter will be longer and there are come shared universe Easter egg's so...bye


	3. Chapter 3: Planet Earth14 years ago

**hello guy's this is the third chapter for Crow i know i have not been getting any review's but i'll keep trying for CGI Shared Universe!**

It has been 14 years since i crashed on Earth i crash landed at this place called San Francisco…. or Fransokyo.

I was adopted by this very pretty lady who smelled like donuts and she owned a cafe, and treated me well i loved her as a mother and when i grew up i was her assistant, we were both in tears when i said i have to go my own and discover the world, so i took several jobs around the world. I went to China, Italy, Middle East, California, Barbados and Burgess in PA, go Penn State.i met this cool kid name Jamie, which is a whole other story but for now i'm almost done discovering the world until i feel into this hole then i found this familiar

ship…its my Dad's.

H-Holy shit. I stuttered when i saw the gigantic ship, i ran to the ship. DAD! DAD IT'S ME VIRGIL! Virgil shouted. But he wasn't there, what is this? Is this some kind of secret Star Trek like thing from Star Trek or something?

He thought is kept looking for any sign's for his Father.

he open up the trunk in he saw a black coat? what the hell is this?

I said in confused when i accidentally press on the button, it turn on this screen when it's about to come on i stand there slack jaw. It's my Father King Prime. I stood there shock, I couldn't even find the right words to say.

Son i have send you this simulation telling you that i may not return on my mission to Earth, so i need you finish my work. King Prime Stated, with what? i replied

I need you to find the most precious relic on our planet. The Death Stone.

It is a dangerous Relic that the ancient council use to fight the devils of the other side of the planet, they said it was too dangerous that they sealed it in a vault in shipped off to a planet no one will ever find Earth. That is why i my son, i need you to not just save the Planet Savage, but the along with it's inhabitants. You will become the hero this universe deserve, Over and Out.

And with that he's gone.I stood there in shock on what just happened, but know time for that since the World is depending on me. I sighed in frustration, I took my cell phone i of my Pocket and called My Mother, i waited for her to pick up the phone until she'd picked it up and she did Hello? Hey Mama Cass I might not come back for while. He said nervously

...WHAT! She shouted

 **Well that's Chapter three for ya i hope you all like it because i'm thinking about doing like um, 20 chapter's if does good so see ya**

 **BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!**


	4. Chapter 4: Somebody

**I do not own Big Hero 6, Aunt Cass or Hiro or snif* Tadashi. oh and i don't own Tadashi.**

Chapter 4: The Argument

What! my mom shouted because we haven't seen each other for 3 Years, and i keep telling her i'm allow to do this one last thing, because i'm 22 years old i'm allowed to do this stuff but what the response i got was a-

NO! NOPE! I'm sorry but No i can not allow it! Cass shouted. i made a groan because really this is getting really old i tried to hang up….that is until i heard a Sob it was Mother i feel really guilty about leaving her but this is something i have to do own my. The faith of the world will be doom if i don't do something. But i can't help but leave the only Family i have.

P-Please don't g-go please Virgil. You and Hiro are the only family I have ever since Tadashi died trying to save…him. she said in disdain.

I clenched my hand into a fist when she mentioned him, because he's the reason why tadashi dead. Tadashi was my Cousin,a Brother and a Friend. We were very close when we were little,when i was picked on by the bully's he was always there for me telling me you're not a nobody you're a somebody he also give me tips on how to giving people advice, and i have been giving people advices around the world.

I gave an advice to this kid who told me that he believes in Santa, North, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost, some people Believe in him. Some make fun of him for it, so i told him that you don't listen to them, you can believe who you believe in.

I also gave an advice to a girl from Barbados who's moving to the US telling her that just because of people make mistakes doesn't mean that nobodies perfect, thats who they are .

I also gave advice to this girl who knows how to plays hockey, that when you get down there are the people are people who care about to make you feel better. And i owe it all to Tadashi, let his memories be intact to people who loved him.

Mother please. I pleaded. i'll be back soon beside you have hiro, he is a hiro( which made Cass laugh making me smile), and beside he's part of Big Hero 6, i'm pretty sure their the next big super hero's after the Avengers ( i look at the Readers) but besides Hiro is a genius I'm just a nobod-

DO NOT FINISH THAT WORD YOUNG MAN! I flinch when i heard Mama Cass shouted angrily. she hate's it when someone called me a nobody or a freak in general...maybe it's because I'm not Human

Say that word again Virgil i will get a plane ticket and slap you until i see a mark on. .You are not a nobody you are somebody!

I stood there in shock after i heard those words...that's what Tadashi always told me. I'm trying to hold back my tears, and try to say something but Mother keeps talking.

You are the boy who i found in the Ocean, you're the boy who i raised, your the boy who i've loved since you first learn who to crawl, and you've grown up as strong and helpful young man. You're Virgil L. Hamada! She finished with Tears streaking down her Face.

I Iove you son.

I stood there in shock because after three years she said she love's me but the question is will i say it back?

I Love you too…mom.

 **Flashback:**

I remember when i was five years old that when i punch this kid because he called Hiro a Parent less freak, then the kids father went to Mother's Cafe and he told her to keep that freak who punched my son away from my Son or i'll file a restraining Mama Cass did the most sensible course of action…..she Punched him. he stood there in shocked while Cass said if you ever called my son a freak again i will not just punch you in face i'll kick you were the sun don't Shine!

GOT IT?!

o-OK," he stuttered then he ran out of the cafe.

Then she walk straight to me and said Virgil i going to say three things to One your grounded for starting a fight Number 2 No wings and Number 3. i look down at the floor getting the last scolding of a life time. but instead i felt arms around then said i'm glad that you were there for Hiro I love my son. i felt a smile on my face and tears were streaming down my Face

Shh it's okay son I'm here I'm here," Cass cooed

then i wiped my tears in said,"so does this mean i get to have wings, then Cass look at me said don't push your luck Boy.

Awwww. i groan, But i'll think about. YEAAAAAAA," i said then she laughed.

I love you so Much.

 **well that's chapter four and yes the three kids' who i am taking about is Jamie from ROTG, Tip Tucci from Home, and Riley Anderson from The new Pixar Movie inside out i saw that movie and i feel in love with that movie and i hope they make a Sequel so anyway i hope you like this Chapter. see ya for the next update**


	5. Chapter 5: i will find him

Chapter 4: I WILL FIND HIM

 **here's chapter 4 and yes i did the zod i will find him, i like the movie.**

Somewhere in deep reaches of space a Large unidentified ship seems to be reaching planet earth not to far from here. Inside the ship is a a group of menacing People with a logo on their flag that a man finding their victim's. Their Bounty Hunters, but the question remains is what or who are they looking for.

Finally after all these years i will find him after all these years i will find him. said a voice.

But sir even if we do find him what makes you think he'll even remember his own race i mean he has been on earth for a 18 Years ?'' all of sudden the Large and Muscular man found himself being choked by the man who was talking earlier, and he's wearing a hat he has a cloak on and he has a deep menacing voice he's about 72 inches Tall. Are you saying I'm wrong Omega?'' he challenged.

n-no sir. he try to say but he's starting to lose his breath.

Veeeery good, omega but mmm tell me this. do you why we need Le Tan because he is the key he is the key to reshape our planet from that flighty war we had a tasted of, and we need him so he can answer to Him and then this whole thing will be over before you know it, if you like to go home for me this brat has taken in something from me and he will feel my WRATH! do i make myself clear?''

y-yes Hunter! Omega said starting to lose his breathing, as you can tell he's turning blue.

Good. he let go him letting him catch his breath.

Hunter. A voice shouted, and it was a beautiful Women wearing a black coat compare to Hunter's

Ahh what do we got Talia? The Crew has pick up on Le Tan on a Planet not too far from here they call it …Earth.

Good set Course to the Planet Earth! he told his crew and they did what was told.

Hunter if i ask why are so obsessed with Capturing Le Titan ?

I'm glad you ask Talia. A Hundred of years ago while i was on my Journeys to hunt rare species, I stumbled upon ... Him . the crew gasp at this except Talia because she there to tell it, who would have thought Hunter would had a run in with the man himself they thought astonished by the news . But i can't tell you anymore he said in a bored voiced But i know one thing. is that there are all kind's of strange beings in other Worlds like a ...Black Dragon. But Moral to the point we need Titan for his hidden power, for he has potential and I will find him. he said and a low unnerving tone. what will this mean for Virgil? what Will this mean for Planet Earth?

 **uh oh well there's the villain for this story he's an OC character i thought of it he a vision in my head and somehow he will become one of the villain arc's in me and my Brothers Manga called Kuro , my main inspiration for him was Lockdown from Age Of Extinction, Ultron from Age Of Ultron and Freeza from DBZ ( i am a huge fan by the way) and by the way when Hunter ( the Big Bad ) said He. Well that ''he'' will be explore in the CGI Shared Universe he will be The Thanos of the CGI Cinematic Universe. P.S sorry if this was short but i am a little busy with the fourth of July it was fun so see ya until the next update XD! P.P.S And maybe when the staff and i will make the BIG four-(sh) fanfic he MAY become the Villain for the fanfic when it will be make keep your fingers cross. Next chapter will reveal Ken, Titans childhood robot that can scan into any human or anything else for that many and J.F the Inventor of the Trio and Carrie.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: J.K**

After the talk with my mother, i hid my ship in secret, hoping no one can find it, on one of my trip's i went to Houston, Texas to know about how this State to part on a war what is known at The Mexican American War…. However while i was thinking i saw three big guys picking on this kid looks to be about a year younger than him, he's wearing glasses in he's wearing a Transformers Shirt.

Leave me Alone Rodney the kid shouted in anger, what are you going to do about it psycho he taunted i hate being called that, so i put my dukes up…. they laughed oh look he's going fight rodney taunted him I love that in a fight. Then your gonna love me, a voice said rodney turned around in confusing then he got knocked out in one punch. The two of his cronies rushed at him but the kid in glasses punched one of them to the ground and the one cronie ran to knock Virgil who flipped then twisted his arm then whisper in his ear, a word of advice when you have the strength to fight? don't waste it on hurting others remember that. then i knocked him out with just a tap.

The Kid in Glasses look at me in awe i was about to make an excuse to leave but he beat me to the punch, thank you for helping me. i look at him flabbergasted your not freaking out on my strength? i'm beginning to like this kid.

not really i've seen worst, what's your name? i introduce myself to the kid Virgil L. Hamada but you can call me Virgil I said in a proud Voice. My name is Jalen Miles Frisby, but you can me J.F for short.

Okay. i smiled at the kid. how old are you? I'm seventeen years old,not from around here just visiting family for thanksgiving. That made my heart faint inside hearing the world family made me realize i need to get to home i haven't seen them in five years after i finished High School Virgil Thought. J.F look at him with worry uh hey. are you ok man? he said in a concerned Tone.

I broke out of my thoughts and i gave him a safe Smile

which is the one the fake smile i reassure my mother.

JALEN LET'S GO! It's my family i to get going man.

No problem i reassured him good luck. we'll see each other again soon he smiled, and J.F smiled back then he went to the car his Family are waiting for him. There i met my first friend…. well he's not my friend well not yet. i thought looping this whole in my head.

Meanwhile

I went into my ship then i went into the bottom of the Captains corner, and i saw a black coat with a weird looking Gun and a Shield under the glass.

This will do i thought proudly expect for the gun i don't do guns i throw away the gun….accidentally hitting the control button awaking a strange women how has beautiful brown eyes, a little long short hair on the screen.

Hello Le Titan my name is L.C i am your personal Guidance. i stand there in awe but she wasn't done. Now you father instructed me to guide you on your Journey to become a hero. to unlock the The Black coat press the button on the left. I didn't know this was a video game i thought humorlessly. I press the button and i got and put on the Coat. It has White stripes on the arm sides and around the legs, and i replace the Gun with a Long Katana.

Now i must ask you Le Titan why are you doing this? Because i promised my family i would protect the world no matter what.

And one more thing, Who will you be called? she had a good idea what well i call myself? I thought of something i painted Crow's feet on my back and the head on the front.

I..am Crow.

 **Well the introduced of Crow and he met J.F like i said he's based on me I was picked on by some Pricks back in my two middle school the one in Texas and the one in South Carolina. The next chapter will introduce Carrie she is a nerdy African American. So see ya'll next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: My first Mission

**Chapter 6: My first Mission….and a Message**

 **I do not own Cortana from halo but i got the inspiration for my oc character L.C and also Sara from toonami.**

Alright L.C Have you picked up any Robbers or people endanger so far? Not yet Crow but i will tell you as soon i pick up any life I nodded at this response there was a long silence until Crow decided to break the silence. Hey L.C? She hummed in response you knew My father King Prime right? I have. ….So who's my mother? she froze at this not expecting this kind of an answer.

Well? he waited for her response.

She sighed, Titan… your mother was-

Oh wait hold on! he interrupted her there are three people down there, Radar is going on like crazy! he is excited for this so she uses this as an advantage. Well go get em tiger. she told him with a simile.

I smiled back.

well i'm off… oh and L.C? Thank you. I smiled at him thanking him back. then her smile faded when he left. If only he knew she thought in disappointment.

Meanwhile

get the hell off me! a young girl with glasses shouted. Shut the hell up you before we put a bullet in your Head! they shouted back. Now here's what we're gonna do you're gonna play nice an- Put he was interrupted by a thump.

I suggest you leave this girl alone or you'll face the consequence. trying to back them off by imitating them…...But it ended up with Laughter i was seriously pissed off.

HAHAHAHAHA! They Laughed together. oh look Kent this kid want some candy? They keep laughing look kid Halloween don't start till next year and your a month ago late for that so abou-He couldn't finished because a fist directed him straight to his face. knocking him out completely and the guy name Kent is scared shitless so he tried to run away… only for fact i was right in front of him saying look i get that you're busy here trying to rob a defenseless less Girl..but i can't have that. he try punching me but i keep blocking him so i roundhouse kicked him in face the stomach in…..the groin and i knocked him out.

Well that was boring. He said in disappointment, expecting a bigger challenge. He look at the girl who is in awe….similar to J.F.

Look i know what you're going to say-

yeah… I expecting a yell of a lifetime. but was hug he was shocked.

Thankthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. She thanked him over and over again

uh no problem. i said not expecting this to happen.

-Two Hours ago-

We were standing at a rooftop of a hotel….a rundown one give or take.

So? i begin asking her what's your name? She looked at me in a way that's says how about you ask that first. look i saved your life can i atleast get that? My name is Carrie Underwood i'm Age 17 and I live in San Frankyso i just came here to visit my family for Thanksgiving.

I'm he sighed look i don't know if i can't give you my name because what if you'll tell someone-

I don't have any friends. I look at her in shocked and feeling bad for her. Yeah i'm a dork i didn't really have any friends where i lived and most people and my family thinks i'm Crazy. she said in a sad tone with a sad smile.

I hesitated but when i found out she has no friends i wanted to tell her and the shocking is…...she's telling the truth.

My name….is Virgil Hamada. i finally confirmed my name to this unknown girl.

Wait you mean Virgil Hamada the Mother of the The owner of Lucky Cat Cafe! she squeal in delight that's my favorite place to hang out i've always want to work there. I smiled at her but while she kept talking about lucky cafe i was in the zone when i spotted someone going into a kid's house….he look about my age…..he has white hair…. in a….staff? then he smiled at me but when i blinked my eyes...he disappeared. Who the hell was that? he thought

-Meanwhile-

While L.C is waiting for Titan while on his First Mission, she has been looking at this thing they called...the World wide Web.

The world wide web? What a weird thing to call something so intelligent. But before she could research…. the screen turn black.. then a bunch of photos of life in the world's she trying to decode what they are. But before answering… someone beat her to the punch.

Hello L-L.C it's been a while hasn't it? a Deep Menacing and familiar voice made L.C shiver in fear because only her know who this is.

Hunter. she said in a deep hatred. That is correct! he said in a taunting tone. What Do you want?! she answered.

You see that he ignored her answer that is the kind of talk why we can't get along now can we?

ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION! WE ARE YOU HERE?! She Shouted waiting for an answer.

Well you see i'm looking for a boy, he goes by the name of…...Virgil he said in a low meancing voice.

She froze at this. Is he after Le Titan.

Look i just came by to send you this message because i will be sending this message across the globe those turning the little bundle of hope into a criminal he finished with a cold grin on his face i believe this is a good...for now.

You Leave Him ALONE! she shouted at him but it was too late he's gone and that will not be the last we'll see of him.

Titan she thought worried about him. She must do everything in her power to help him because she made a promise to….Him.

 **well theres chapter 7 and the introduction for Carrie. L.C is based on Cortana from Halo i just became in love with her also her and Hunter know each other in the past. also the Mother of Le Titan is #%#^ that's her mother XD see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Televised Invitation

I do not own any Dreamworks, Disney Pixar characters but i do own my OC's

I Woke up on the bed of my ship after that long day of fighting crime and meeting a new friend name Carrie she seems cool….i just hope don't blabbers my secret.

Good Morning Lee Titan. A voice quickly interrupted his Thought. Hello L.C what do we got today? Will i don't see any sign is a danger anywhere in State of Texas. Okay How is J.F.? He's doing fine he's going back to South Carolina Today actually. Okay then take me home. With after three whole years of traveling the world, He's going Home.

-Meanwhile-

At the Lucky Cafe Aunt Cass was serving a Storm with more Customers coming a mile away, she was in the kitchen to give the order to the customers, (Sigh) i miss that smell of donuts and wings a familiar voice made her stop her distance and this mysterious figure in the door.

It Was Virgil. Hello Mother it's been a while he said with a smile. She made small step forward then she touched his cheek with her hands…..Then she smacked him on the face.

 **SMACK!** OW WHY?! He said in pain. **WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!** I look at her in shocked and felt a little guilty about leaving longer but she wasn't half way done. **I have done all i can to take of you, Hiro and Tadashi.** _"_ _ **For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you! Have I been perfect? No! Do I know anything about children? NO! Should I have picked up a book about parenting? PROBABLY?! Where was I going with this? I had a point."**_

Look Mom i'm sorry for not coming back shortly but i had a lot on my mind and i know your mad but. He couldn't tell her the truth, at least not yet she wouldn't understand and i know you hate me but I'm 18 and i just graduate College, and i know i'm not the child Tadashi and Hiro you wanted me to be but- VIRGIL L HAMADA! She Interrupted looking at him with stern but loving eyes, I don't care if you aren't like Tadashi and Hiro. I still love you regardless. She welcomed me with her arms open and i grabbed her in an embrace happy that i'm home nothing will ruin this moment…..Until now

Hello Citizens of Earth an eerie voice has been heard on the TV of the Cafe My name is Hunter i mean you know harm but…what i'm i saying of course i mean harm he chuckled in a deep menacing voice i ran into the Cafe and i saw people listening to the man on the TV.

You see i came here bringing back one of my people he has been hiding in plain sight's fitting in with the rest of all of you Human's. He goes by the Name Lee Titan. I froze at this that's my name. Cass noticed my frozen stance with concerned then she said Virgil are you okay? I ignored her listen to The man. You see your species have 24 Hours to find him…..If you feel then the world will go Boom. then he sign off leaving the world in a state of panic.

I turn to Cass who looked very frightened I need to tell you something.

 **There's Chapter 8 i'm thinking of doing 14 or 15 chapter depending on stuff also i i'm thinking on saving Ken for the sequel or at least at the end of Fanfic and yes in chapter 7 that was Jack Frost and maybe when i convince the other staff to do there fanfic i will write The Big Six: The Attackers if you want to know the Attackers are a group of Darkness User posing a threat to The Guardians**


	9. Chapter 9: Time to Talkand Fight

Chapter 9: Time to Talk….and Fight

 **I do not own Anything Big Hero 6 or Inside out they belong to Disney and Pixar.**

After the announcement on TV yesterday about hunter trying to find a Lee Titan, the world has gone to a state a panic everyone has been trying to flee the area where the Bounty Hunter has his eyes set on.

A Mother after I left Pennsylvania, I was considering oncoming home and helping you in the café…. and donuts I joked making Cass chuckled really? she said jokily Donut? Kidding. I jokingly said but he said seriously I fell into this hole then I found a ship she raise her eyebrow then I saw this transmission, it was my father. She gasped at this he found his real father he told me a greater evil is coming to take me back to….somewhere then he told me to become the hero he deserve so he gave me a black coat filled with a compartment of weapons so with the assistance of L.C I became…..Crow! he shouted posing a stance.

There was a moment of silence then he heard her laugh loudly making him pout mixed with annoyance and Playfulness then he laugh too.

 **BOOM**

There was a huge explosion outside in it's heading toward here. Mother he shouted get inside! He ran out to his ship to get his black coat katana and Shield. Cass went inside to found a safe place until he a woman with a Black armor with a threatening Stance and glaring at Class who glared back.

Hello Earth Women she said in low tone i am here for your adopting son Titan or as he now prefer to be called Virgil. Go to hell she respond with led her to be hold in a chokehold.

It seem you're not willing to comply are you Earth women? No matter I will have the satisfaction on taking your life awa- **POW** she couldn't finish because someone knocked her aside to another Building. It was Crow with his eye in anger with his sword and his hand ready to fight.

Mother! are you alright he helped her up. Whew she breathed I am going to feel that tomorrow she said jokingly I'm fine sweetie I smiled then glared at the women who's getting up.

Perfect fighting skills titan. She said in a cocky tone. But are you willing to face a warrior with experience? I don't i said honestly guess will have to FIND OUT! i dashed her but she blocked his attack and throw him to a Building, then she punched him to a bunch a house knocking him out till he stopped, he groan then he locked at the people who lived in the house who looked at him in Shocked.

A women with a pony tail and glasess and man with a large chin, and a girl who's possibly 13 with short hair.

Uh Hello um who are ya'll? he said awkwardly. Are you a hero? the 13 year old girl said in amazement, uh you could say that. he said unsure of himself.

Wow that's all she said I smiled at her she about hiro's aged…..Shipping Time! he thought happily

Oh shit that's right bye see ya he said quickly

- **Meanwhile-**

Jade aka J.F and his family is now taking a tour at San francisyoko having the time of my life up in this Bitc- **Boom**

I heard a boom and it was...two people flying threw a building which the debris is falling on the people… so I wasted no time rushing to save them from the debris that falling.

Hurry up Hurry up! i shouted at the people quick in here we hid in a nearby subway with my family.

Whew he sighed in relief glad he okay along with the people.

Suddenly a voice got him stop thinking, hey you alright? Yeah i'm alrighttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt it was a pretty Girl who looked about my age she has blonde hair and glasess.

Hello my name's Carrie.  
-Later-

Meanwhile in San Diego

Crow's having a hard time keeping up with Taila she's more stronger and more experience, so there only one course of action Crow should do.

Get my Sword!

I pulled out my sword and I swing it at Talia, But i keep missing but I something unexpected happen.

 **SLASH**

Argh! she cried in pain then I uppercut her and I kicked her to a building. I looked at the destruction in San Diego.

What have I done? Then I see my opponent getting up then I know I'm not going to win and to insure everyone's safety so dropped my sword then i raised my hand showing I surrender.

I gave up I said defeated.

Take me to your Leader.

 **uh oh Crow will meet Hunter also Jade has a crush on Carrie who may or may not love him back**


	10. Chapter 10: Other Worlds?

Chapter 10: Other Worlds.

Crow is being dragged by the prison to meet Hunter, What a disappointment he muttered then the guard kicked him in knee Shut Up! he shouted at him. Hunter has plans for you Boy. he spat in hatred , Crow begins feeling a strange feeling in his body when he saw the Man on the throne chair…...Fear.

Hello Titan or as you now prefer to be called Virgil. he mocked taking a sweet delight that his greatest Treasure is right in front of him.

So…..Let's talk Business.

Meanwhile-

This boy is really...cute she thought blushing at seeing the teen in a beanie but what if he doesn't like me she thought in disappointment.

Only she didn't realize he felt the same way.

But she stop thinking when she saw Crow getting captured by the aliens, she has to save him. Oh no Virgil she said in shocked. Wait jade said in shock Virgil is the Crow?! he shouted

Shhh she shushed him how do you know him? He saved me from a bunch of Asshole'.

She smiled at him, and he blushed.

Uh hey um l-lets go save Virgil He said stuttering her response? Ok.

But how do we? she said thinking of a way. I created a watch that has the ability to track anyone or anything on the planet, and the Ship is on the northside of San Diego. Wow. she said in amazement you got some skills. He Blushed in a stupid kind of way.

Lets go!

Meanwhile

In his cell room he sitting in the slumping on the floor, thinking about his life. Until he was interrupted by Omega. Master Hunter requires you Boy. Of course oh wise one i mocked him making him seethed his teeth. But then he sneer.

Hmm i wonder why would he wants you Boy.

Hmm don't know ass clown maybe because I'm good looking he said sarcastically.

Omega sighs whatever just get in the hall, shoving him.

Hunter sitting in his throne waiting for Titan patiently. Uh Titan what a surprise, what is that you want? i asked him in anger. His response?

You. That's his answer. But why? I answered back

well you see it's complicated you see your the key to and the bringer of something spectacular. What do you mean? you can control the key to Other Worlds.

My eyes Wide at this. What? You see a long time a scientist from the Planet Savage, was trying to prove that their are other worlds at there unlike this one and when day in his lab while in the brink of madness, he created a black hole from stealing The most best Tech from the Hall of Science and he finally succeeded the task of creating his multiverse theory. one of them is a girl with red hair with a bow fighting a large man from killing a …bear?.

The next one is a girl with really really really really...really long hair? with a pan and i-is that a frog?.

A scrawny boy and a…dragon?

I wide my eyes at these worlds. Were not the only one's out there Virgil. Hunter said so you see we need you so He can suck your life force. Wait he? who is he? he didn't want to find out.

Take him back to his cell. He ordered. This kid is turning into a bothersome when this is over i can use what ever payment i get out of this. I wonder if Titan will be the one to save the world isn't that right…King Prime?


	11. Chapter 11: Revolt

Chapter 11: Revolt

 **WARNING: Character's death and gore**

Meanwhile Jade and Carrie are able to get to the north side of San franksyo, where they to found Crow's ship it's a good thing it's in good condition too because otherwise they be screwed. Alright Jade go to the cockpit. she ordered him. Aye Aye Captain he joked with a salute making her chuckled."Alright where is the button to turn you on? he said trying to find a way to turn her until he found a button ah what's this? He pressed the button turning everything on and L.C her response? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! which made Jade startled back and Carrie scream. I ask you a question! Who are you?! she said glaring at them. well this is going to take a while.

-Meanwhile-

Crow is slumping in his Room waiting for whatever Hunter wants me to do. But he was soon out of his thought when he saw Talia standing in front of his Prison Cell.

Oh it's you he said to her bitterly

And a hello to you too Titan. she said ignoring his bitter hello. What do you want? i asked her.

I came here to see how pathetic you are you were the son of a KING! But you ran away like the coward you ar- SHUT UP! I shouted at her you don't you what it's like to not know my parents i never knew my Mother and i Knew little of my Father so don't you tell me who's the coward when you're the one hiding in front of HUNTER! he finished with tears streaming down his face. Now tell'! he demanded her who were the people on the screen! he shouted at her

Taila was looking at him with a blank expression on her face that reads his mind. No was her reply leaving him in his cell not before muttering i'm sorry."

Meanwhile

After telling L.C everything she need to know, she's still not convinced.

So let me get this straight,still trying to get this through her hard drive, You ( looking at carrie) are the person Crow saved and know his secret identity? That is correct she replied, and You're( looking at Jade) Crow's friend? Yup was all he said. ( **sigh)** Ok. What do you need?.

We need you to take us to that tall thing in San Diego Jade told her. I'm sorry but i am not allowed to do that, that wasn't the answer they wanted. But why? Carrie Demanded. Because i only follow Crow and nobody else despite his friends, and beside why is it important for you to go there? she asked them. Jade and Carrie looked at each other uncomfortably, urr well jade can't say it, it's because Virgil is kidnapped by Bounty Hunter he answered her nervously

 **Moment of Silence**

WHAT?! she shouted very loudly almost tilting the ship. Uh yeah Jade asked nervously,plot a course for San Diego she told the ship. What are the Location for San Diego? she asked the ship. 33 h (2,358.0 mi) via I-20 W.

So um Carrie asked her what's that? pointing at the broken toy. That's Ken Crow's childhood toy.'' she said sadly looking at the fond Memories of being his ''caretaker'' on Planet Savage. He played with him all the time and they've so much together.

So what happen to him?" he told her." It was- Hey! Carrie interrupted them where here!" They looked outside the ship and they saw the tower it was a round shape thing in blue light coming out of it." That is no Tower." That is the Quandium Power Energy." What? they both said, but L.C shook it off not telling them." It doesn't matter here's the plan you too need to go in there and rescue Crow without getting caught…..and with a body." Huh? they said together." I said without getting caught." she said quickly. So you too are going to need Weapons.'' Jade i present to you the Hunter Guns." It very round and it can reloaded whenever." And Carrie, here is the invisibility Watch it can also shape change into any weapon take good care of these weapons you too." she told them." Ok they both said. Now Go! she shouted.

Meanwhile.

it's later revealed that Crow created a whole under his bed, and is using it to escape this cell." All right here we go." he told himself." Mama he screamed he jumped. then fell into the ground groaning," ow there goes my dancing career," he joked."

He looked around this place and he saw the most beautiful weapons he has ever seen." These were the knights weapons during the first age of the war." he told himself." There he found The Ultimate Knight Sword and Shield. This will most certainly do.

Meanwhile.

Hunter is sitting in his chair with Taila and Omega." Hunter." Taila answered him. What it is?" Why do you need Crow?" she asked him." Because Taila he may be the Key to finding the Dark Stone." What's the dark stone?" Omega asked him." It is a powerful gem used during the ages of the planet Unfortunately it was lost during the second age of the battle somewhere in those worlds," he pointed at the screen he showed crow earlier." Apparently are Employer wants to use this Stone for whatever bullshit he wants there's also the lig- HUNTER! HUNTER! the guards shouted." Yes what is it," he told them calmly. The prison Titan has escaped his cell." Both Taila and Omega stood up on hearing this." He What! they both said ."

 **sighs** just go find him before i unleash my wrath and you all." he said calmly but a deep menacing voice.

Y-Yes sir they said nervously not wanting to fear his wrath. Well this just got interest- **Boom!**

he was interrupted by a large explosion in his front door. WHAT! Hunter yelled in anger something nobody has ever heard him yell in anger." He saw to two people with the Hunter gun and the changing weapon Watch. WHO IN THE PITS OF AKUMU ARE THESE TWO! He shouted." Omega!" Taila!" Sir! they answered." Destroyed them!

Jade and Carrie are on a roll today, shooting most of the guards...that is until they saw Omega and Taila running towards them. Well There goes my future for voice acting, and there goes my dancing career." Carrie joked." i'll take the Hulk like guy and you take Alien Chick Jade said. Sounds good to me.

Carrie changed her watch to a sword, preparing to fight Taila with it….All she did was sneer in response." very well, we will fight on your terms human." She pulled out one of her swords." and and if that they charged at each other.

Meanwhile.

Jade is having a hard fighting Omega everytime he keeps punching him it doesn't hurt him." it hurts my Fist. Do you give up Human? Omega taunted him." Well i would because let's face i am way out of my league here ( too which Omega agreed with). But there something i have that you don't asshole, And what's that? I never give up.

….. ….. ….

Carrie is also having a hard time as well, she keeps swinging her sword at taila like a baseball bat. But she keeps dodging it. Here's a word of advice for you sweetie she told her in an icy tone." The next time you decide to fight me… Then she kicked, Punch, and roundhouse kicked her again everywhere knocking her down… Train properly like i did it took me 35 years to become a warrior like i am today.

… ….. …

Jade is knocked on the ground again." This guy is strong he thought." Look kid," i respect that you were brave enough to fight," But you should know not fight someone as strong as me…...and i like that in a fight." Then your gonna love this." said a deep familiar voice."

When Omega turn around, what he got was a fist to the face by"...Crow.

Omega turn to shoot him with his gun but Crow kept moving really fist." then Crow backhand the gun out of hand then he kneed omega in the stomach then knocked him out with a roundhouse kicked.

Uh hey Crow". Jade said weakly from the beating he had." Crow looked at him with a Cold Stare….then he smiled at him," Oh hey Jade.'' helped him up. What are you doing here? he answered. We you see San diego getting destroyed, L.C gave us a lift ( met a beautiful girl) and trying to save you." THAT IT!" Someone shouted". It was Omega", I'M Gonna FUCKING KILL YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS! Omega remember what Hunter said abou-FORGET WHAT HUNTER SAID THIS KID'S GONNA DI- **SLICED** there was a sound of a sword that impaled Omega in the stomach shocking everyone," even Taila." But it shock everyone even more is the person who stabbed Omega….It's Hunter.

H-Hunter." Omega said weakly and coughing up blood from being impaled.'' '' **cough''** " **cough"** W-WHY?" The response Omega got was a chuckled." Because i told you earlier this is what happens when someone tries to question or defy me and you are just my "First" example," goodbye. He pulled his Knight Sword all the way up to his torso and up his face slicing him in half." slicing his face in two leaving his blood in guts splattering in the ground." Jade just stood there trying not to vomit on seeing the most graphic thing he saw in his life. Carrie on the other hand vomited on the sight of seeing that, Crow just look at him in angered after seeing him killed one of his own, Talia just stand there in shocked after seeing Hunter killed Omega in cold blood.

Now Crow since i'm an honorable man ( ignoring what he just did) i'm giving you one last chance on come with us and we will spare this Planet…...Maybe". I rather die by your Hands then become some kind of test subject. Hunter inhaled loudly then decided"... Fine then he kicked him out of the ship then into the streets of san diego. He did say we can bring you dead or alive so i'm picking the former. he jumped at of his ship to face Crow with his knight sword.

Crow now up, with his Sword and Shield," his fighting stance. This going to be quite the epic battle." Hunter declared." Sure is hell won't be an easy one." Crow declared.

 **I Would like to thank** **Ajer0695** **for joining the shared universe, Also i decided that the next chapter will be the epic battle. Also i chapter 13 will be the Last Chapter and 14 will be and extra Chapter for Brave 2: The Power of The Deathstone.**


	12. Chapter 12:The Epic Battle

Chapter 12: The Epic Battle

Crow and Hunter are still standing there in their battle stance, glaring at each other with a moment of silence." Until they start charging at each other with full strength," with them clashing at each other with their Swords" gritting their teeth," you sure are strong ya know that?" Hunter asked him". But" are you strong to avoid THIS!" He shouted kicking him really hard that crashed him to a nearby Building full of People." You see"? Strength comes from- Ugh Crow interrupted

him with a kick then a punch in the face that send him flying through dozen of buildings." YOU DIDN'T FINISH! I taunted him'. I pulled my sword from my back the we both clashed again, Just think"! Hunter started to say". We are one of greatest Lifeforms in the entire universe", so just be a good little prince and come with me." he offered". NEVER! Crow shouted", Then proceed to uppercut Hunter who is spluttered blood", the he deck'd in the stomach sending him flying to a couple buildings.

….

Carrie! i shouted for her." come on we got to get out of here!" I helped her up but not before i saw Talia looking straight out the hole. So"? I asked her", did you regret working with knowing he would kill your comrade- Oh give me a break Earthling" she interrupted him", I could

careless about him…I just didn't knew that Hunter wouldn't have a second thought about killing him.I look at her almost feeling sorry for her". Almost." If you two want to leave take the door to the left." She told them leaving them surprise". Why would she give us a way out", They Thought."

W-Why are you helping us?" I asked her why is she helping us?"

I see it as atonement." That's all she said. Then she left the room.

….

Hunter looked at Crow from a fair angrily". How could this kid be strong". He thought in angry". This not what i sign up for". He dashed by to Crow with his Sword up in Ready to slice'. They fought with swords". Hunter keep trying to slice him but Crow keeps blocking his movements, much to his frustration", Why ARE YOU STILL ALIVE"! He yelled in Frustration". It's a habit". Crow joked with a grin". making Hunter Yell in anger". YAAAAAAAAAA! He they both yelled at each other Raising his sword at him", we keep clashing our swords together but next was the unthinkable…WHIPS **!** Are swords has broke into little pieces. Leaving him shocked", giving Hunter the advantage. Kicking him in the stomach sending him to the nearest IHOP. Crow looked around and saw people running for the lives". What have i done? He thought". But he is soon out of the zone When hunter grab him by the leg". Prepares you'll realize what you're dealing with." throwing him to the Krei Tower". Making it Collapse." Hmm." Hunter hummed such a beautiful structure to go down." When he saw the

He respond my sending hunter a rapid of Punches. You Came to My Planet! **Punched!** You Tried to kill my Friends! **Punched, AND YOU TRY TO SEND YOUR PEOPLE TO KILL MY MOTHER! PUNCHED!** Sending him back to tower." I flew to seeing him defeated.

It's Over Hunter." i told him." hahaha" he laughed". Making Crow confused". That maybe so My dear Boy. But you'll have to go down with me." He said." What? i asked him in confusion." Well you see this Tower will self destruct along with the people in this area, so you got 50 seconds before it self destruct." he sneered." So let's take this the next dimension. He announced." NOOOOO-

…

L.C it's me Jade!" we need a to leav-NOOOOO! Suddenly he heard a voice it's was Crow's he saw the Tower pulling it's self together.

Then Tower was completely gone. Jade?! Hello? Where you at? L.C said through the two way pager." It's gone he whispered."

…

Huh What?!" Crow beings looking around it's all pink and purple and it's looks…..Beautiful."

You like it huh? Still i just i had to fool you on the whole self destruct i just wanted to see you scared." he Sneered again." W-Wha what is this?" This is The portal of Multiverse".

All those people you saw are just like you Virgil." Brave..Scared…..An Outcast and a Loner who nobody understands", and they don't know what's coming to them and has the Stone of Creation." What's the stone of creation?" I can't say much but since you're gonna die there are Three in the known universe," and one of them is the Death Stone."

The Death Stone? i said trying to wrap this to my mind." Look you're gonna die in five seconds flat so i'll just tell ya shortly." there are multiple people like you who hold the key to unlocking something in the world". he pulled out his gun". Do you have any last words." yeah incoming". What? he asked in confusion." A large objection was coming toward them crashing near the tower making the ship shaking uncontrollably, knocking Hunter on the ground."

Okay where's the Button to teleport me out of here? He said trying to find the button". But he felt something grab him." It was hunter knocking him down on the Ground." Kicking his sides". You think you can get out of here? he questioned Him." Punching his face". Only I have the Power and tech to us out of here!" But what makes you think ill give it to some LITTLE SHiT LIKE YOU?!" he asked him in anger." His response? Was a punch to the face," and kicked him to Control Room accidentally turning on the Control Room ." Now turning on the Teleportation"! Said the Ship". Who would you want to give this?" Me! said a voice". It was Crow". Just Me." He said glaring Hunter. Understood now turning on the teleporter." Crow is starting to Glow his body starting to disappear." Goodbye Hunter...It was ''pleasant'' getting to know you. I told him sarcastically". Self destruct will commence in 8 seconds. "With Crow gone the only response Hunter can give to him was?" Hmm". Hunter sneer You really are your Father son...Loser. **BOOM!**

With that the Tower was Exploding with nothing but debris." With nothing but His Hat floating in the air"

…..

It''s What! she shouted". It's gone the whole Tower is gone", I'm sorry Ms' Hamada But i think Virgil might be- DON'T SAY THAT! she shouted interrupting Jade and L.C explanation. He can't be dead! there must be something to know that...'sniff'' he-he can't be dead he's survived worse". I can't lose my baby boy again". The Three were looking at her with sympathy, they were about to cry themselves."

Ma'am?" L.C told her trying to comfort her." Your son was a hero to this world", and He died honorably", and my mistake was that i never said goodbye". She finished with her voice cracking but do to being a hologram she can't cry".

Aunt Cass", after crying her eyes looked at the three in sad smile". Thank you." Thank you all for being there for him". I just wish he would be here to-" but she couldn't finish her sentence when they saw a beam of light coming from the sky."

There was a familiar figure with a shield. It was Virgil". Virgil!" Cass cried and she all but ran to him with open arms," With Virgil holding her tight and her sobbing in his shoulders", while the others smiled at this family reunion. You are...Sniff...grounded Young man". It's okay Mother I'm home… His smile faded." For Now". I said quietly not wanting to upset my Mother who i just got back. But his train of thought was interrupted when they saw a ship flying their the orbit of space", and with someone flying the ship staring out the crew..." It was Talia she was about to not before telling them something". You have all Survive this journey and i congratulate You." However There will be new Journey's waiting ahead of you and your friends". But i wish you the best of luck"...Lee Titan. She told him genuinely with her leaving earth to parts unknown".

 **Well Hunter is not gonna to be a problem...for now. The Next Chapter will be the final chapter and will take places a year ago and Chapter 14 will have an extra chapter that will lead the events Brave 2**


	13. Chapter 13:One Year Ago

Chapter 13: One Year Later

 **I do not own any of these Disney Characters. They are own by Walt Disney Company**

It's has been A year since the attack on San Diego," to which people are now calling it The Destruction of San Diego." There has been some debates on whenever or not that we should trust Crow or not". Hello i am Larry Cooper and this is EBW, Today is the anniversary Of the horrible attack since 9/11", to people are now calling The destruction of San Diego." It has been a years since the attack and San Diego is now under heavy rebuilding," All of this happen because of little scuffle because two unidentified Aliens. Here are the People's opinion of The crow. A couple in kid is looking at the camera", We don't know if we're safe with this Crow". They said". What if he turns on us- But Dad." The Child cut their talk". He saved us and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here." she said but she wasn't finished". My name is Riley Anderson I live in San Fransisco. And i thank you for helping us.

Now turning the camera to Five People". one is a tall Hispanic girl wearing glasses," the other looked strong and is wearing a blue shirt and has Dark skin in braids," the other has a beanie and a Captain America shirt and has a grin on his face," the other one is an Asian girl with a black leather Jacket with white shirt and has a purple streak on her hair", and the last one is a 13 year old with a blue jacket and a red shirt and he's half Caucasian Half Asian. So what do you five think about the suppose Hero?" But before they ask The one with the beanie suddenly shouted". ABSOLUTELY AWESOME!" WITH ALL THE POW PUNCH PUNCH AND- OW!" He cried in Pain when the Girl with the purple streaks Punched him." Were suppose to be respectfully geek face!" she shouted in anger." Excuse my idiot friend." What i think about Crow is that i don't trust him one bit and if he come's back here he's going to answer to Me." She said spitefully". While I'm grateful for saving these people". We don't know we can trust him after everything". Said The tall Honestly." After everything he did to the City? said the one with the Blue swatter." He better not come here." Alright thank you." And what about you Young man? The reporter said to him." Well i trust. He said." WHAT! The three said." Hiro this guy is responsible- She was cut off by Hiro." He was trying to stop Him from who knows what." And we should be gratefully for what he did other wise San Diego would have been more then ruins." He finished with a smug grin. A-and that's all for today back to you Larry". She said in shocked.

….

Meanwhile Virgil who is now 19 years old, Now leaving in his Own Apartment just down the street from the lucky cafe so he can see Cass and Hiro anytime"however he is packing his stuff to go on another Journey," he told Mama Cass about it but she doesn't mind", sad but still because she knows he'll be back they Hugged with tears in their eyes." You're not leaving without saying goodbye are you?" Said a sweet innocent little boy's voice'. Virgil looked back at him and smiled at the sight of his childhood memory toy…Ken who look's fix and good as new." It won't be long Ken i'll be back before i can fix you again". He jokingly told him." He he yeah But what about Jade and Carrie?" I already told them about me leaving their sad but they understood". What are you trying to find in there?" I asked him." A Team." he said simply.

A Team? he repeated him in confusion". Yes because Hunter said they were looking for this Death Stone and i need to find it before someone who's wants that kind of power." He finished." Okay then". Ken completely understands now he need's to find a team because if any one stronger comes to earth looking for this Death Stone then he's going to need people stronger to help face this new threat." L.C you Ready?" he told the watch". Yes sir." ready when you are of course'. she said playfully". He open up the portal ready to go…." not before saying good to his Friend". Tell Mother, Hiro, Jade and Carrie," i'll miss them and i will always love them". He finished Telling Ken who smiled confirming his message." Then he walked to the portal until he was gone leaving Ken behind.

…..

Virgil started to feel Nostalgic"walking to purplish portal. So Virgil"? L.C asked me." What World are we going to?" She asked him".Her response? Was a grin.

 **CROW** **By Supersaiyanjin219**

...

Somewhere in the Portal there stood the Tower in ruins with some of it down on the ground." But on the ground stood Hunter's Hat where it stood there with the rest of his ruin tower in ship." Until a Hand swoop in took the Hat.

 **Dedicated to the victims of 9/11**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Extra Chapter

Somewhere in the Scottish Highland's stood the unusual Quiet kingdom"...Dunbroch." Meanwhile a young Beautiful girl with red hair and Bow on her back," looking at the gravestone with tears streaming down her face". But before she spoked someone from behind spoke for her." Your mourning someone two huh? She looked behind him". I know that feeling you see- he was interrupted with a Bow in the face."

who are you? she answered him in a strong scottish accent."

Please Just put down the Bow." he told her slowly. she did very slowly.

Thank you your majesty." Who are you? she answered getting really annoyed." Oh yes my name is Virgil Hamada," and you are Merida Princess of Dunbroch if i'm i correct?

Y-yeah but how did you? she asked. Because i need your help with something Your Majesty." If you're up for it? i asked her mockingly." What is it?" she asked boldly." What if i tell you i'm putting a team together?

 **Crow Will Return in The Big Six: The Attackers.**

 **Will that's it….for now the start of the shared universe….IS HERE!**


	15. Chapter 15

At the Lucky Cafe". Ken is busy upstairs watching a documentary on Whales", What Big mammal". He said in amazement". Yes it is." He heard someone said turns at it was Jade and Carrie". Hey guys. He said in excitement", as he high five Jade and hugged Carrie". So what are you guys doing here". We came to tell you were going to see a movie". Wanna come?" He offered." Of course". Just let me get my- But he was cut off from the weird Sounds from the computer".

They looked at the computer", with confusion". Why is it making those noise?" What the hell is this"? Jade said". Then there was a strange voice saying something...weird." leaving this message on the computer. Y oyhh jmcfzqu uqi anj mlmzuqnm anj mlmzufvyns fvyns uqi gazm adqif inhmcc uqi sylm km fvm cfqnm kqzfahc! Ijl tq bsm wfb'r ewpe zh xci jrcai tuhr tslp wvwzywhg jojz bcpgin jb Jaufp xzjcs!

Well what does it say ken?" Carrie ask." I don't know i'll try to decode it." He said". Connecting His finger on the Screen." But the unthinkable happen when his eyes reek of terror then he quickly got his hands of the Computer. Ken!" Carrie said putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort". What did it say?" Your not going to Believe it. That's all he said.

 **Also i do not own any disney pixar or dreamworks characters.**


End file.
